Knights of the Old Republic II : Atton
by petite-yuna
Summary: Je me suis abandonné, j’ai fermé les yeux, et j’ai vu, j’ai laissé libre court à mes sens et alors sus… …sus comment j’avais tué la première femme que j’ai aimé.(complète)
1. L'obscurité de l'oubli

Je me souviens… ce que je croyais engloutit par ces nuits de tourmentes incessantes, de mélancolie brutale, déchirées par le tambourinement de mon coeur, une fois éveillé. Ces questions sans réponses, ces voix sans tons, ces sons sans émetteurs, je me souviens maintenant, oui. À présent limpide comme un cristal, la vérité s'était jadis estompée, créant un trou béant en mon être et maquillant les souvenirs vagues qui tentaient de ressurgir lorsque laissé seul à moi-même. J'avais refusé, si longtemps, si fortement.

_ Atton… Écoute-moi… je t'en prie… _

Sa voix vint me chercher, me tourmenter, cette fois pour de bon. Je me suis abandonné, j'ai fermé les yeux, et j'ai vu, j'ai laissé libre court à mes sens et alors sus…

…sus comment j'avais tué la première femme que j'ai aimé.


	2. Tu ne sauras jamais

Il n'y avait alors que deux lois qui dirigeaient ma main : anéantir et vaincre. Cette philosophie m'était inspirée du dicton Sith que j'avais étudié parmi l'histoire des grands guerriers à l'académie de Korriban.

**« Avec la passion, je gagne de la force,**

**Avec de la force, je gagne du pouvoir,**

**Avec du pouvoir, je vaincs,**

**Lorsque je vaincs, je brise mes chaînes. »**

Et j'idéalisais et appliquais ce dicton en tout temps. Les brûlures de la différence avaient marquées celui que j'étais et trop d'expériences m'avaient démontrées que la souffrance pouvait être masquée par la rage. Ce que je ne savais pas alors, c'est qu'elle ne disparaîtrait jamais, hormis si je la confrontais personnellement. Cela semblait trop difficile. Je n'ai même pas essayé, pour être franc. Les raisons m'importaient, il n'y avait que l'action qui comptait ; comment le chapitre de la conquête de notre galaxie se conclurait et quel rôle j'allais jouer. La guerre et le meurtre l'ont emporté haut la main, les questions n'existaient pas encore pour moi. Je « savais » que ce que je faisais était pour « notre bien à tous ».

Arrogant, sûr de moi-même et aveuglé par le sang, je fus capturé. Et elle me sauva de parmi ceux qui m'imaginaient déjà allongé au sol, inanimé.

_L'ambiance est suffocante, la pluie tombe sans cesse. Nos hommes s'écroulent dans la boue, sur les cadavres. Peu importe leur alignement, ils se côtoient, s'empilent les uns par-dessus les autres, expressions de douleur et de colère se lisant encore sur les figures de certains. Je ne sais plus depuis quand je suis là. Je tue un homme qui bloque ma route. Je crie sauvagement sans m'en rendre compte. Il semble que je suis seul mais il m'arrive de reconnaître quelques connaissances encore vivantes. Je remarque une poignée de Jedi s'acharnant sur l'un des notre et je cours vers lui, poussant au travers de la mêlée. L'homme vers qui je me dirige s'effondre au sol, la bouche grande ouverte, et ne se relève pas. J'engage le combat, décidé à les réduire à leur état d'origine pour me venger. Une femme me jette un regard rapide et nos fers se croisent. Puis, son visage affiche une certaine anxiété et, très rapidement elle bloque l'attaque d'un collègue Jedi. _

**« _Laissez-le ! Il nous sera plus utile vivant que mort. »_**

_Je ne comprends pas réellement bien la situation et j'essaie de la repousser pour lui asséner un coup. Comme foudroyé par un éclair, une douleur indescriptible au niveau de la nuque me fait perdre la tête et je m'effondre dans une flaque de terre boueuse. Entre les gouttes qui tombent dans mes yeux levés vers le ciel gris, je vois ses douces pupilles scintillantes qui m'ordonnent de succomber. Je ne le souhaite pas, pourtant, mon corps cède à la douleur et la lumière fait place au silence de la noirceur ; je m'évanoui. _

Persuadé que je détenais l'avenir de toutes les civilisations en choisissant de devenir Sith, je ne tolérais pas que l'on doute de mes valeurs. Même si quelqu'un m'avait démontré que toutes les croyances en lesquelles je m'investissais corps et âme étaient erronées, j'aurais nié et ensuite anéantit le doute. C'est grâce à elle si cette partie de moi s'est verrouillée, aujourd'hui. Elle dont je ne connais pas le nom…

_Après ce trou noir qui m'a semblé éternel, je reprends conscience. Je suis assis dans une cellule à tension (une espèce de cylindre jaune) et ma vision est trouble. Quelqu'un encapuchonné pénètre dans la pièce, enrobé d'une toge de Jedi. De toute manière, avec ou sans toge, je le devine : une aura puissante se dégage de cet energumène. Une haine s'éveille en moi comme il avance. Très rapidement, l'inconnu abaisse le levier qui me gardait prisonnier et s'approche de moi. Aucuns mots ne se frayent un chemin à ma gorge, je reconnais cette femme que j'avais entre aperçut au front. Elle abaisse son capuchon, dévoile sa chevelure noire et me darde de son iris vert._

_**« Vous devez savoir qu'il n'est pas dans notre politique de prendre en charge des détenus, voilà en majeure partie pourquoi vous êtes seul dans cette cellule énergétique. Je… je vous ai emmené ici parce que je voulais des réponses. »**_

_**« Pauvre idiote ! Qu'attends-tu de moi ? Nos plans ? Nos tactiques ? Si c'est le cas, tu n'auras rien. Tues-moi tout de suite et épargne-moi ton discour empli de sagesse ou je ne sais quoi. »**_

_Son visage blêmit et elle torture sa lèvre._

_**« Non, il n'est pas questions de plans ou de tactiques. Je veux savoir si vous avez entendu parler d'un certain Narhad Marvr ? Il est prisonnier et… »**_

_**« Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? Je suis ici pour être questionné sur un de ces pauvres fous ? Nous en exécutons en moyenne trente par semaine, des Jedi. En dehors des combats, bien entendu. De toute manière, même si je savais, quel est l'intérêt de répondre ? »**_

_Je la bouscule pour me diriger vers la porte, l'ignorant. Comme je fais quelques pas, elle agrippe l'épaulette de mon armure et m'arrête. Lorsque je me retourne, elle pleure et regarde le sol. Rien de cela ne me touche. À vrai dire, cela m'embête._

_**« Je vous en prie, répondez-moi. Répondez-moi ! L'avez-vous vu ?»**_

_Une convulsion étreint mon cœur. Du dégoût ? De la pitié ? La femme tremble et se met à gémir._

_**« Atton... »**_

_Elle prononce mon nom avec lenteur. Comment le sait-elle ? Aurait-elle … ? Impossible ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de la dévisager. Son regard s'agrandit, terrifié, surpris, comme s'il assimilait une matière comportant une grande vérité. Une vérité brutale. Une chaleur envahit mon cerveau et je la sens évoluer au travers de mes souvenirs. Elle se relève brutalement et déploie son sabre laser cyan. _

_**« Sort de ma tête ! »**_

_Malgré moi, j'hurle. Elle sait à présent. Je la frappe et, je crois que parce qu'elle est encore sur le choc, elle oublie de se défendre. Son arme glisse sur le sol et je la plaque contre celui-ci par la même occasion. Mes mains se referment fortement sur son cou. _

_**« Il a fallut que tu le fasses ! Il a fallut que tu saches ! Vous, imbéciles Jedis! Il suffit que vous possédiez un pouvoir pour en abuser ! »**_

_Mes dents se serrent, le sang bat dans mes veines et rougit mes tempes. Tous les muscles de mon corps se contractent, prêts à démolir ce qui se mettrait sur mon chemin._

_**« Atton… Écoute-moi… je t'en prie… »** _

_Elle essaie de repousser mes doigts qui commencent déjà à marquer sa peau. Au moment où elle me touche, une sensation divine me transperce. Un soupir sans fin, un bien être ; un état d'extase ; un être au milieu de l'univers ; l'image de cet homme… Elle et son enfant riant ; une douceur qui descend le long de ma poitrine et enflamme ma respiration ; une voix sereine qui étanche les soupçons et doutes ; une joie défiant les lois physiques ; un amour naissant et blessant ; la rotation parfaite des émotions en ce bas monde ; une dispute ; une tristesse impeccable ; des regrets nostalgiques ; des larmes coulant sur mes joues bouillantes ; ses grands yeux verts qui me demandent de cesser de vivre ainsi. _

_Son regard vitreux se met alors à perdre en vie. _

_Je la tue parce qu'elle sait qui je suis. Je la tue parce qu'elle est la seule qui a su. Je la tue parce que je ne veux pas qu'elle voit où mes vingt-trois années d'existences m'ont amenées. Parce que je n'ai jamais aimé. Parce qu'ils étaient amants. Je la tue parce que je suis incapable de courir des risques pour sauver ce qui me tient, quand elle, cela semble inné. Elle meurt parce que personne ne m'attend. Parce qu'elle expose ma laideur à la lumière du jour._

_Ses mains cessent d'agripper les miennes, fatiguées et franchissant le point du non retour. Elle me fixe une dernière fois et sa voix se disperse dans les cavités des mon crâne :_

_**« Tu ne sauras jamais, peu importe… ce que l'on te dira…. Ou ce que tu croiras… tu ne sauras… jamais.»** _

_Son corps se décontracte, elle ferme les yeux d'où s'échappent des larmes._

_Des bruits de bottes claquantes envahissent la chambre. Ils m'encerclent, moi et cette morte. Ils gesticulent et pointent leurs armes vers nous, mais je n'entends plus rien. Car il n'y a qu'elle, à cet instant, qui compte réellement. _

_Je pleure._

_Je pleure parce que je l'aime._


	3. Synthèse harmonieuse

Quand la tempête fit place au calme serein, je ne savais plus où je me trouvais et pourquoi je m'y trouvais. D'affreux maux de tête secouaient la dernière trace de lucidité qui épreignait mes souvenirs. Un arrière goût amer inondait mes papilles gustatives et des courbatures martyrisaient mon dos.

Après quelques minutes de réflexions, je reconnus le ronron rassurant de l'hyperdrive, la routine de notre petit robot parcourant le vaisseaux, la respiration de la femme Jedi avec laquelle je parcourais l'univers, assoupit près de moi dans le banc du copilote. Devant moi défilait lentement l'histoire des astres, les étoiles scintillaient et les soleils éloignés projetaient une tendre lumière bleutée. Avec tous ce qui nous était arrivés depuis quelque temps, tous ces peuples qui en voulait à notre équipage, celui du Ebon Hawk, toutes ces attaques, ces alliés voulant rejoindre nos rangs comme ennemis voulant les détruire… Personne ne dormait et comme je pilotais ce merveilleux navire spatiale, moi encore moins.

Je m'étais endormi aux commandes et le pilote automatique avait du prendre la relève. Là demeurait un fait étrange, comme je n'avais pas l'habitude de somnoler en conduisant, encore moins de rêver à ce passé enterré depuis bientôt trois années, je soupçonnais cette vieille femme manipulatrice, Kreia d'avoir tenté un peu le destin.

Pourquoi m'avoir fait rêver d'elle ? Pourquoi ne m'étais-je pas senti comme à l'habitude, fautif et impardonnable ? Car après ce que j'avais fait à cette Jedi qui avait voulu savoir, quelques années plutôt, je croyais que je ne réussirais plus jamais à entendre parler de cette histoire ni m'autoriser à y songer. Je ne l'avais pas que froidement étranglée, j'avais torturé, mutilé et assassiné l'homme qu'elle aimait. L'homme dont elle réclamait des nouvelles. J'avais pénétré dans l'esprit de son amant comme un couteau dans le beurre tiède, pourtant, lui aussi, il appartenait à l'ordre. Avant que je ne lui découpe la carotide, l'image d'une femme avait pleinement monopolisé ses pensées, et je crois avec beaucoup de recul, qu'il s'agissait d'elle. Mais l'idée qu'ils s'aimaient m'était pénible, comme elle l'est encore aujourd'hui et c'est pourquoi je préfère encore penser qu'il en aimait une autre.

Et cette femme que j'ai tué, sans même connaître le nom. Je l'ai blessé, je l'ai démoli. Je me demande toujours de quelle manière elle avait lis en moi – ayant un entraînement psychologique de plusieurs années à mon dossier.

(Avec le mépris des autres qui avait grandit, je leur renvoyais la haine qu'ils projetaient sur moi. Avant que je ne comprenne la réelle différence qu'il y avait entre moi et eux, j'étais brisé, cherchant des réponses sans réellement vouloir les trouver. Et la peine qui grandissait en moi, je la cultivais. C'est alors que j'appris à bâtir de solides murs mentaux, impénétrables, infranchissables. Je ne souhaitais pas qu'un jour, quelqu'un puisse se servir de ma tristesse et de ma rage à mon insu. Depuis la seconde où j'appris à conserver mes pensées, aucuns être n'avait réussit à saisir qui j'étais. Qui était Atton. Des années plus tard, je fus enfin engagé comme chef des interrogatoires… chez les Sith qui savaient comment exploiter mon don.)

En fait, l'important n'était pas comment, mais le fait qu'elle l'ait fait, et lorsqu'elle a finalement sus, j'ai senti le désespoir qui la découpait tandis que le secondes défilaient : j'ai vu l'ampleur de mes actes. Ce dégoût de moi-même, je l'ai rejeté sur elle. Au début, je l'ai détesté parce qu'elle savait, parce que son visage reflétait parfaitement, malgré elle, toute la souffrance de ma vie, tous mes ignobles crimes et meurtres.

Ainsi j'ai voulu la tuer pour qu'elle cesse de me juger et aussi parce que je ne tolérais pas son regard, je ne le soutenais pas. Je m'étais haï au travers d'elle et j'avais cru qu'en lui soutirant sa conscience, tous ces remords que trop pesant disparaîtraient avec elle. À vrai dire, cela n'allégea rien, décupler serait plus approprié. Comme les dernières gouttes de vie affluaient en la Jedi, elle m'avait montré ce qu'était la force utilisée pour apaiser et soulager. Son secret s'était éteint avec elle et pour ce qu'elle avait fait, sachant que j'avais tué l'homme dont elle était éprise, je l'admirais. Je l'avais aimé. Le premier être qui me pardonnait et me considérait comme un égal.

Ma tête dériva vers la silhouette paisiblement endormie près de moi, ignorant le tumulte qui avait explosé pour finalement se cicatriser. Je sais que je la suis parce qu'elle lui ressemble beaucoup. Elle est une Jedi, comme elle. Elle croit en un monde meilleur, comme elle. Et je crois qu'il pourrait y avoir pire. Peut-être que je l'aime, elle aussi, et cette fois, je sais à quoi m'en tenir si mes sentiments se révèlent. Pour cela, elle s'était trompée. « Car je sais à présent et je n'oublierai jamais. Comment j'ai tué la première femme que j'ai aimée. »


End file.
